seven minutes in heaven
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: It was then that Juvia realized just how small this closet was, and just how close Cana was sitting to her. [Juvana; One-Shot]


**Notes:** Posted this to tumblr a couple of days ago and decided to post it here as well because there's not nearly enough Juvana fics on this site.

* * *

Juvia's heart thrummed against her ribcage as she stared at Cana. Their surroundings were dark, the only light coming from a small flashlight that just barely illuminated their faces, but it was enough for Juvia to make out the red of Cana's lips.

Lips she was supposed to be kissing.

Now, it would be a lie if Juvia said she'd never thought about kissing those lips before. Many, many times in fact. But she'd never dreamt of it happening like this. Locked in a dimly lit closet, with all their friends outside expecting them to do it.

When she'd imagined it there'd been more romance …

A hand rested over hers, jerking her out of her thoughts, and she glanced down at it. Cana's hand was warm over hers, her nails cut short and painted a pretty shade of purple.

"We don't have to do anything," she said, squeezing her fingers gently, and Juvia's heart plummeted.

Of course Cana didn't want to kiss her.

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do," Cana continued. "I mean, sure I've wanted to kiss you since you first walked into my life, but I hadn't imagined it happening like this."

Juvia blinked in surprise and for a moment she thought her heart might have stopped. She couldn't have heard Cana right.

"Cana has …" She paused and licked her lips, peeking at Cana from under her lashes. "Cana has thought of kissing Juvia before?"

Juvia could just barely make out the blush that darkened Cana's cheeks.

"I—uh, yeah," Cana said, rubbing the back of her neck. Her mouth twisted with a crooked smile and her eyes rose to meet Juvia's.

It was then that Juvia realized just how small this closet was, and just how close Cana was sitting to her.

"I'm sorry if that weirds you out, or something. I swear I don't do it all the time, just … sometimes I can't help myself." Cana sighed, running a hand through her hair and pushing it out of her face, and then she was staring at Juvia again, her eyes seeming to glow in the dim light.

Something in Juvia's stomach twisted and knotted, and she found herself twisting her hand so she could slide her fingers through Cana's.

"Juvia is not weirded out," she said, keeping her eyes on Cana's. It was hard and every nerve in her body was telling her to run, run before there was a chance for things to go bad, but she didn't. Instead she squeezed Cana's fingers and smiled. "Juvia is actually quite happy."

Cana licked her lips, a smile of her own playing at her lips. "Oh?"

"Juvia has also thought about kissing Cana, more than she would like to admit."

Cana chuckled and Juvia flushed, fingers tightening again. "Juvia is happy that Cana feels the same way, and …" She paused, eyes flashing to Cana's. "Juvia would very much like to kiss Cana."

"Oh?" Cana repeated, voice breathy and warm.

The space between them disappeared as they leaned closer, close enough that Juvia could practically taste Cana with every breath. Cana's free hand slid up her arm to cup her cheek, fingers teasing her hair, and Juvia curled her fingers around Cana's shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat with Cana's fingers dipped slightly, rubbing small circles on her neck.

"Cana," she breathed, eyes fluttering closed

"I know," Cana murmured, breath fanning against Juvia's neck. She was so close …

But not close enough.

Juvia's eyes opened and she slid her hands up to Cana's neck, fingers tangling in the long brown hair. Cana's breath hitched and she stared at Juvia, those crimson lips so tempting.

Juvia just had to taste them.

Just once.

The distance between them was non-existent. Cana was practically in Juvia's lap, her knees pressing against Juvia's hips as she straddled her, and Juvia released her breath on a shudder as she closed the remaining distance.

She bet Cana would taste like vanilla.

Light flooded the closet and she recoiled, shielding her eyes with her hands. Cana slid away from her, turning to face the door, and Juvia almost reached out to stop her.

"Time's up!" Lucy said, towering over them. Juvia had to blink a few times before her eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Her grin said she knew exactly what she'd interrupted and Juvia frowned.

"You know exactly what you've done," Cana grumbled, pulling herself to her feet. Juvia expected her to go back out to the party immediately, but she didn't. Instead she held her hand out to Juvia, and Juvia took it, allowing Cana to help her to her feet. She didn't drop the hand right away, instead using her hold to tug Juvia out of the closet and into the room.

No one was really looking in their direction, apparently not caring about their seven minutes in heaven enough. Although Juvia could feel a few people watching them and she ducked her head, hoping her hair would cover her blush. Cana made a beeline to their group, and Juvia had no choice but to follow.

Lucy stepped around them so she could claim her seat next to Natsu and Juvia moved to sit where she'd been before, but Cana stopped her with a tug on her hand, pulling her down into an armchair. It wasn't big enough for two people, but Cana didn't seem to care.

"I see you two had fun in there," Mirajane said, a chuckle hidden in her voice.

"A blast," Cana said with a wink.

The group chuckled but turned their attention back to their game. Juvia wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it sure hadn't been this. She'd thought they would pressure them for details and make a big deal about … whatever had happened in there. But everyone just let them be by themselves, although Lucy did sneak a few glances and a secret smile or two.

It was … nice.

"So," Cana murmured, and Juvia turned to stare down at her. Their fingers were still interlocked and Juvia felt her thumb swipe across the back of her hand. "What would you say about continuing what were doing in there?"

"Right now?" Juvia's eyes widened and she glanced around at the very crowded room.

Cana chuckled and shook her head, her free hand raising to brush some hair behind Juvia's ear.

"I wouldn't say no if you wanted to do it right now," she said, smiling softly. "But I meant at a later date, maybe after we got some dinner and saw a movie, or something."

"Is Cana asking Juvia on a date?"

"Yeah, Cana is." Her thumb was still rubbing circles on the back of Juvia's hand and she felt like her heart was going to stop. "What does Juvia say?"

Juvia took a deep breath and dipped her head, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"Juvia says yes."


End file.
